Required Necessity
WARSHIP, BRIG. AGGREGOR: My name is Aggregor. You have something I need. (Aggregor looks at the Ultimatrix) BEN: Your not getting the Ultimatrix that easily, you can't just take it off. AGGREGOR: I don't need to take it off of you. I just need to absorb your aliens. But that will come later. KEVIN: Wait, your an Osmosian? Like me? AGGREGOR: No, not like me. Not even close. KEVIN: Hey! I'm not scared of you! AGGREGOR: Your out of your league, Hatching. '' (Fumes start to enter the three chambers.)'' AGGREGOR: As for you, Ben Tennyson. Your coming with me. BEN: I don't--*COUGH* *COUGH*--think so! Ultimatrix. Humungousaur! (Ben transforms into Humungousaur, breaking the restraints and the entire chamber falls apart. Aggregor tries to swipe Humungousaur, but he's knocked across the room. Humungousaur then breaks Gwen and Kevin's chambers. Kevin absorbs the metal floor and charges at Aggregor, but Aggregor use's his spear to shoot a red bolt of energy at Kevin. Gwen puts a shield ahead of Kevin to block the incoming fire for a short time. Giving time for Kevin to dropkick Aggregor.) AGGREGOR: Enough of this! Guards! (A swarm of armed robots storm through the room) AGGREGOR: Leave Ben Tennyson to me! Focus on the other two! GWEN: Their trying to separate us! HUMUNGOUSAUR: Not on my watch! (Ben transforms into Swampfire and throws his seeds nearby the robots, the seeds grow into plants, grabbing the robots, holding them. Some manage to break free and begin firing at Gwen and Kevin. Aggregor twirls his spear around and fires quick bursts of energy at Swampfire, eventually hitting him a couple of times. Aggregor then fires one large blast, hitting Swampfire against the wall, almost knocking him out.) SWAMPFIRE: Ugh... AGGREGOR: I thought you would of been more of a challenge, no matter. You're going with me. Unfortunately, Your friends won't be coming. (Aggregor is then hit with Gwen's mana projectile.) GWEN: Actually, I have a better idea. (Gwen starts to levitate in the air. Generating a large pink field, pushing back Aggregor and his minions across the opposite side of the room. Gwen loses consciousness. Swampfire picks her up.) SWAMPFIRE: I got her, Kevin! Let's get out of here! KEVIN: I love to. Come on. (They race back to the Rustbucket. Kevin tries to prep the ship for take off. But the engine stutters.) BEN: Kevin, we don't have all day! KEVIN: I swear if they even... (He tries again, then the Rustbucket's engine roars.) KEVIN: And we're off! (The Rustbucket races out of the warship. Aggregor orders his minions.) AGGREGOR: Get the hyper drive functioning again! (Aggregor looks at the fleeing ship.) AGGREGOR: This is only the beginning... ------------------------------------- 3 (Gwen slowly regains consciousness.) BEN: Hey, Gwen. You okay? GWEN: Hmm? Yeah, I guess. Just a little lightheaded. BEN: Guess that makes two of us. GWEN: Heh, I guess so. BEN: What was that anyway? GWEN: It was a propel spell, concentrating on too many people at once can leave me exhausted. Like this. KEVIN: How about you don't do that one anymore? I mean, a teleportation spell is even worse! GWEN: I bought us enough time, didn't I? '' (Kevin smiles.)'' KEVIN: Well, I guess you did. BEN: Problem is, Aggregor isn't going to stop looking for me. KEVIN: He won't for long, I shot his hyper drive. He'll be going slow as a snail. GWEN: Not unless he's already trying to repair it. Speaking of looking for you, how did Aggregor know how to find us? KEVIN: Maybe he tracked us by using our badges. BEN: I don't think so. He wanted to find me. I think he used the Ultimatrix. KEVIN: There's no way Aggregor can absorb all of your alien powers. I mean, it would drive him crazy, just like me when I was yonuger. BEN: If that's the case, then why didn't he just absorb them while we were knocked out? '' (The Ultimatrix beeps. Ben answers. Grandpa Max appears.)'' MAX: I noticed that you guys were in trouble. Are you alright? BEN: Yes. We're fine. We have some news for you. We encountered the ship you were looking for. It belongs to an Osmosian, named Aggreor. We were attacked and brought in. But not before damaging his hyperdrive. KEVIN: Aggregor wants to capture Ben and absorb the powers of all his aliens. GWEN: We were able to fight him off and retreat. From what we can tell, he'll be coming back for us. KEVIN: Hopefully not for awhile. MAX: I'm glad to see you kids are alright. I'll make sure a patrol team is sent to take care of Aggregor. We'll take care of him just fine. Good work you guys. (The holographic image of Grandpa Max Disappears.) KEVIN: I still can't believe it though. Aggregor want's to absorb all of your alien's power's. But absorbing that much...I don't see how he can do it without making him insane. Unless, that's what he wants. BEN: We don't need to worry about Aggregor, his ship is crippled, and the Plumber Patrol will take care of him just fine. KEVIN: I don't think it'll be that easy. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor plans to absorb the powers of Ben's aliens. Minor Events *Swampfire and Humungousaur make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Villains *Aggregor *Aggrebots Aliens Used *Swampfire *Humungousaur Trivia *The Rustbucket not starting right away was a Star Wars reference to the Millennium Falcon not jumping to light speed right away in "The Empire Strikes Back." Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero